Michael C. Hall
Michael C. Hall è l'attore statunitense che interpreta Dexter Morgan nell' omonimo telefim Dexter (show). Oltre a questo ruolo è conosciuto per quello di David Fisher nella serie televisiva Six Feet Under. Biografia Michael Carlyle Hall (1º febbraio 1971) nasce a Raleigh, North Carolina. Il padre muore per un tumore alla prostata quando aveva 11 anni. Frequenta la Ravenscroft School di Raleigh, si diploma nel 1989 ed in seguito manifesta il desiderio di diventare avvocato. Durante il college inizia ad avvicinarsi al mondo del teatro. Appare in seguito in alcuni spettacoli Off-Broadway, tra cui Macbeth al New York Shakespeare Festival, Enrico V al New York Public Theater e Corpus Christi al Manhattan Theatre Club. Nel 1999 nel musical Cabaret a Broadway, veste il ruolo del Maestro delle Cerimonie; qualche anno dopo partecipa anche a Chicago. La carriera nel cinema inizia nel 2003 con il thriller Paycheck e nel 2009 partecipa alla lavorazione di Gamer, insieme all'attore Gerard Butler. La svolta e la fama arrivano grazie alle serie televisive Six Feet Under e soprattutto con Dexter dove interpreta il controverso protagonista, grazie alla quale ottiene diversi riconoscimenti, tra cui uno Screen Actors Guild Award e un Golden Globe nel 2010 come miglior attore in una serie drammatica. Nel 2011 ha narrato la serie di documentari Vietnam in HD, trasmessi da History Channel. Nel 2012 ottiene il suo primo ruolo da protagonista in The Trouble with Bliss. Vita privata Dal 2002 al 2006 è stato sposato con l'attrice Amy Spanger, conosciuta sul set di Chicago a Broadway. Nel dicembre 2008 sposa l'attrice Jennifer Carpenter, sua collega in Dexter (show). La loro relazione, nonostante i numerosi rumors, fino ad allora non era mai stata ufficializzata. I due si separano alla fine del 2010. Nel gennaio 2010 l'attore ha rivelato di essere affetto dal linfoma di Hodgkin e nell'aprile dello stesso anno, Jennifer Carpenter ha dichiarato che l'ex marito è completamente guarito. Filmografia Cinema *Paycheck - regia di John Woo (2003) *Gamer - regia di Mark Neveldine e Brian Taylor (2009) *Peep World - regia di Barry W. Blaustein (2010) *Porn Rental - regia di Sam Reich – cortometraggio (2011) *The Trouble with Bliss - regia di Michael Knowles (2011) *Giovani ribelli (Kill Your Darlings) - regia di John Krokidas (2013) Televisione *Six Feet Under – serie TV, 63 episodi (2001-2005) *Bereft – film TV, regia di Tim Daly e J. Clark Mathis (2004) *Mysteries of the Freemasons – documentario (2006) *'Dexter' – serie TV, 96 episodi (2006-2013) – nel ruolo di Dexter Morgan *Vietnam in HD – documentario (2011) – voce narrante *CollegeHumor Originals - serie TV, 1 episodio (2011) Riconoscimenti *2002 - Premio Emmy Nomination Migliore attore in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *2002 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *2002 - American Film Institute Nomination AFI Actor of the Year - Male - Series (per Six Feet Under) *'2003 - Screen Actors Guild Awards' Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *'2004 - Screen Actors Guild Awards' Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *2005 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *2006 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Six Feet Under) *2006 - Satellite Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2007 - Premio Golden Globe Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2007 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *'2007 - Satellite Award' Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *'2007 - Saturn Award' Miglior attore in una serie televisiva (per Dexter) *2007 - Television Critics Association Individual Achievement in Drama (per Dexter) *2008 - Premio Golden Globe Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2008 - Premio Emmy Nomination Migliore attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2008 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2008 - Satellite Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2008 - Saturn Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie televisiva (per Dexter) *2008 - TV Land Award Nomination Siblings That Make You Grateful for Your Own Crazy Family (per Six Feet Under) *2009 - Premio Golden Globe Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2009 - Premio Emmy Nomination Migliore attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2009 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2009 - Saturn Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie televisiva (per Dexter) *'2010 - Premio Golden Globe' Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2010 - Premio Emmy Nomination Migliore attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *'2010 - Screen Actors Guild Awards' Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2010 - Satellite Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2010 - Saturn Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie televisiva (per Dexter) *2011 - Premio Golden Globe Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2011 - Premio Emmy Nomination Migliore attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2011 - Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination Miglior attore in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) Nomination Miglior cast in una serie drammatica (per Dexter) *2011 - Saturn Award Nomination Miglior attore in una serie televisiva (per Dexter) Doppiatori italiani *Loris Loddi in Dexter, Giovani ribelli - Kill Your Darlings *Franco Mannella in Six Feet Under *Enrico Di Troia in Paycheck *Fabio Boccanera in Gamer Categoria:Attori Regular Categoria:Attori